Calvin and Hobbes 1.5 Transcript
The transcript for Calvin and Hobbes: the movie 1.5. Intro: The studio (camera zooms in on the outside of Calvin's studio. Calvin, Hobbes, and Avery Elmhurst are gathered in there, everybody looking at the camera with a director that is not seen.) Calvin: So why are we here again? Director: We're gonna make a sequel! Isn't that great? Everyone: WHAT?! Hobbes: Well, I hope I actually get to appear in this one... Director: You will eventually. Hobbes: Okay, that's all I care about. Calvin: Ugh... What about me?!? I mean, sure I sort of got to be myself, but why didn't you put any running gags that were in the comic in the movie?! Director: I Don't think they would mix in the plot well. Sorry. Calvin: *sigh* Magical Tiger: (comes in with Zoe and a cup of coffee and takes a big sip) Ooh, this stuff is good! Almost as magical as me! What are you guys talking about again? Calvin: We're talking about making a sequel. Magical Tiger:(spits out his coffee) WHAT? Calvin: I know, right? Zoe: By the way, I found this DVD. Calvin: Weird. (snatches it from her and observes it, then puts it in a DVD player. The TV plays the DVD menu for this movie. Screen goes black and the logo appears. After two seconds, the DVD starts to play.) Dark Calvin: (on DVD) Hello, Calvin, this is the REAL ending to the Calvin and Hobbes movie. This is TOP SECRET. Anyway, here it is. (Cut to a shot of Calvin) Calvin: How did he live? (Cut to a couch where everyone is watching the DVD) Everyone except Calvin and Tag: *gasp* Calvin: Oh right. THAT DVD. (Cut back to the TV, showing Calvin, Hobbes, Spaceman Spiff, Magical Tiger, Zoe, Avery, Susie, Mr. Bun, Charlie, and Rosalyn on Jupiter, as seen from the first movie) Spiff(on DVD, which everything below is now on the DVD): Well, let's go home. Calvin: ..sure. Susie: HOLD IT! You'll have to go through us if you want to go home! Calvin: How come? Susie: I've got your ship loaded on mine for takeoff. Calvin: Okay, okay. Scene 1: The (real) fight Alien(turning to Spiff): Derderderderderder! (in subtitles below: You can't get me!) Spiff: Oh yeah? (tries to punch the alien, but he hits Zoe accidentally instead) Spiff: Oops! Good thing I didn't zap you... (Calvin grabs Tag and throws him at the alien) Alien: OOF! Calvin: I have almost NO weapons, so let's use people instead! (Hobbes gets up) Hobbes: Why? It'll hurt us. (claws Charlie like curtains) Charlie: You asked for it.... (Moe appears) Calvin: OH NO! At least I brought a new update to the transmogrifier gun... (He duplicates himself once, but Susie snatches it and shoots Mr. Bun with it 50 times) Hobbes: Fiddlesticks. Why are we fighting anyways? Dupe: What? Susie: Get them! (the clones run off) Hobbes: You can keep our ship, bye. (runs away) Calvin: We can do this! (grabs Hobbes' neck) Hobbes: We can? Dupe: What am I doing on Jupiter? Susie: You were put here to destroy them! (Points to good guys) Dupe: Never! (attack the clones) (more coming soon!)